The invention relates to a steering wheel with a moving contact.
Steering wheels with moving contacts for actuation of a horn in motor vehicles are known. The moving contact in known steering wheels is connected at each of a number of points by a compression spring and a bolt to the steering wheel skeleton, so that it is movable in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the steering column, that is to say it has a floating support. By depressing the moving contact against the action of the compression springs the horn contacts are closed. For its actuation, the moving contact is generally connected to the covering cap for the airbag arranged in the steering wheel on the moving contact, so that the horn is actuated by depressing the covering cap.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the use of bolts to fix the moving contact gives rise to unwelcome material and assembly costs.
The object of the invention is to reduce the material and assembly costs of supporting a moving contact on the steering wheel.
In a steering wheel with moving contact, which is spring-supported and movable in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the steering column, especially for actuation of the horn, the steering wheel skeleton has at least one mount for the engagement of at least one section of the moving contact and the moving contact can be locked in the engaged position by at least one section of the moving contact.
The advantage of this method of fixing the moving contact is that no bolts or screws are required for fixing the moving contact, fixing instead being achieved through this assembly itself by slight modifications to the steering wheel skeleton and to the moving contact.
The mount is preferably of pocket-shaped design, the space between a spoke foot and a projection on the associated spoke in particular serving as the said pocket.
In one embodiment three mounts are arranged so that they form the angles of a triangle.
For locking the moving contact, a ramp is preferably arranged on the steering wheel skeleton, to which ramp a deformable locking part on the moving contact is assigned, the said locking part, in the locking position, being movable along the ramp in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the steering column. The locking part is deformable and preferably plastically deformable for shifting it into the locking position. The locking part ensures that the moving contact is fixed to the steering wheel skeleton.
A further embodiment provides for plastic coating of the engagement sections and the locking part. This coating on the one hand serves as electrical insulation and on the other hand ensures quiet movement of the locking part along the ramp.
For sprung support of the moving contact, a compression spring is in one embodiment provided between the said contact and the steering wheel skeleton in the area of each mount, the compression springs, preferably being arranged as cylindrical or helical coil springs around the contacts of the moving contact and assigned opposing contacts of the steering wheel skeleton.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.